Fan TV/source
Fan TV is an online TV channel that airs user-created shows. = Shows = Fandemonium This channel broadcasts Fandemonium, multiple fan characters living in one house, let the chaos ensue! Episodes of Fandemonium *Fandemonium/Eps.1 *Fandemonium/Eps.2 *Fandemonium/Eps.3 *Fandemonium/Eps.4 *Fandemonium/Eps.5 *Fandemonium/Eps.6 *Fandemonium/Eps.7 *Fandemonium/Eps.8 *Fandemonium/Eps.9 *Fandemonium/Eps.10 *Fandemonium/Eps.11 *Fandemonium/Eps.12 *Fandemonium/Eps.13 *Fandemonium/Eps.14 *Fandemonium/Eps.15 *Fandemonium/Eps.16 *Fandemonium/Eps.17 *Fandemonium/Eps.18 *Fandemonium/Eps.19 *Fandemonium/Eps.20 *Fandemonium/Eps.21 *Fandemonium/Eps.22 *Fandemonium/Eps.23 *Fandemonium/Eps.24 *Fandemonium/Eps.25 *Fandemonium/Eps.26 *Fandemonium/Eps.27 *Fandemonium/Eps.28 *Fandemonium/Eps.29 *Fandemonium/Eps.30 *Fandemonium/Eps.31 *Fandemonium/Eps.32 *Fandemonium/Eps.33 *Fandemonium/Eps.35 (alternate timeline) *Fandemonium/Eps.34 *Fandemonium/Eps.35 (actual timeline) *Fandemonium/Eps.36 *Fandemonium/Eps.37 *Fandemonium/Eps.38 *Fandemonium/Eps.39 *Fandemonium/Eps.40 *Fandemonium/Eps.41 *Fandemonium/Eps.42 *Fandemonium/Eps.43 Challenge Channel NSMBSS has gone off the air. User Olympics The User Olympics are shown here. Episodes of User Olympics Long Jump 100m Dash Swimming Boxing Basketball Soccer 200m Dash Miss Fantendo Miss Fantendo is shown here. Miss Fantendo 2010 Flame TV Fantendo Sports Show The Fantendo Sports Show covers Baseball, Football (Soccer), Tennis, Golf, Motor-racing, Cricket, etc. And is gets broadcasted weekly. Guest request will be taken. Shows *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 FSAEC. (Fantendo Sports and Entertainment Channel.) Fantendo Kart Racing Fantendo Kart Racing is like NASCAR for Fantendo. Just request your character to be in it at the talkpage. Episodes of Fantendo Kart Racing Coming soon... Bomb Productions TV YoshiEgg Adventures A new show starring YoshiEgg Nook. This takes place between the events of YoshiEgg & Bloop: Laser Tagged and YoshiEgg StarForce and, unlike other shows based on video games, is completely canon to the series. Episodes of YoshiEgg Adventures... *YoshiEgg Adventures/Eps. 1 *YoshiEgg Adventures/Eps. 2 *YoshiEgg Adventures/Eps. 3 *YoshiEgg Adventures/Eps. 4 *YoshiEgg Adventures/Eps. 5 More to come... Super Mario 64 A new show based on Super Mario 64. This takes place after the events of NSMBSS and, unlike other shows based on video games, is completely canon to the series. Episodes of Super Mario 64 Coming soon... Leetalodeon Assistant Interviews In this show The Assistant interviews characters. Episodes of Assistant Interviews *Episode one: Interview with Charmer *Episode two: Interview with Lord Doom *Episode three: Interview with Nothing Fanon Trapped Watch Fanon Trapped here! Super Smash TV A series of events that take place in the Super Smash Bros. universe along with others. Serious and comedy Season 1: Welcome New Galaxy! Season 1 of Super Smash TV takes place right after Super Mario Galaxy. Mario has just landed at the Super Smash Stadium (not to be confused with the website) and has to battle a villain named The Combine. *Episode 1: Touchdown *Episode 2: The Combine *Episode 3: Old Friends *Episode 4: Green Egg Smashers *Episode 5: Domain Pie Central * Gourmet Fan Glaceon TV Super Mario 64 This is a TV Show about the famous Video Game: Super Mario 64! SEASON 1 Season 1 aired on July 27, 2015, and ended on May 22nd, 2016, and had 26 episodes. Super Mario Bros This take's place after Super Mario 64 and has Mario exploring the land of the Giant's Kingdom in order to save the princess, Princess Snow. List of Episode's * S1E1: The Land of Giant's * S1E2: Mario Rising * S1E3: Ice Land * S1E4: Snowing Giant * S1E5: Haunted Trail * S1E6: TBA * S1E7: TBA * S1E8: Giant Mario Royale * S1E9: TBA * S1E10: Vs. Giant Goomba * S1E11: TBA * S1E12: TBA * S1E13: TBA * S1E14: TBA * S1E15: Bowser's Revenge * S1E16: It Live's.. - SEASON FINAL * S2E1: TBA McToons View all episodes here. A suspense/comedy show, featuring characters from the McBoo Series. Currently, the storyline consists of McBoo, O'Lantern, Akro Bat, Ghoularry, etc. trying to solve the mystery of the mysterious K.I.L.L.E.R. Each season includes 20 episodes. PeanutBS PeanutBS is a channel punned on PBS. Fanon Vacation (see here.) Fanon Vacation is a reality game show where a bunch of people go on vacation. Steli Channel Find out who is the Ultimate Fantendo Character!!! Get into the football with the Fantendo Football League's F.F.L. Mega Match. Watch The Bowser Show. Red Channel Another subchannel of Fan TV based entirely on the colour red! Mario and Friends Possibly the most adorable show on Fan TV, this show centers around the life of Baby Mario and the many discoveries that he makes, but just because he's a baby doesn't mean that he can't go up the against the evil forces that try to take over his town. It's also the first show to air on the subchannel Red Channel. Met Channel Fantendo's Cruiser Adventure Multiple Fan-Characters are invited on a cruise... Or are they? Episodes of Fantendo's Cruiser Adventure *Eps. 1 *Eps. 2 *Eps.3 Super Mario Television series For info of this show, see here Toln the Echidna TV Sonic the Hedgehog Follow Sonic's adventures from his home-country, the recently discovered Mobius, to the United Federation and Shadow, to the time-traveling adventures in the Mediterranean city of Soleanna. For more info of this show, see here Episodes of Sonic the Hedgehog For a list of episodes, see here FoxFanKids FoxFanKids is a channel based on Fox Kids. *Crash Bandicoot: The Series Jojishi TV is the television station that airs TV Shows made by Freaky Films Co.. Currently, the station airs a special movie on every Saturday evening at 5:00 pm. The television network does not air before 9:00am on Monday-Friday. New episodes of designated shows air every Friday on the "Jolly Ol'Weekend " slots, from 6:30pm until 8:00pm. TV Series Hinweis High *'Mon-Wed': 12pm, 3:30pm, 5:00pm *'Thurs': 4:10pm *'Fri': 7:00pm (New episode), 4:00pm, 5:10pm *'Sat-Sun': 2:00pm, 5:30pm Super Mario Brothers *'Sat-Sun': 9:00am, 3:00pm, 4:30pm *'Mon-Thurs': 9:00am, 2:10pm, 6:00pm *'Fri': 6:00, 6:30 (New episode), 7:00pm Movies Yoshi's Island *'First Aired': 2012 *'Type': Theatrical Film Animal Channel Is a television station that airs TV Shows made by Luna Studios. Currently they have one show in works. The station presents Animal Crossing Fanon and Ads. TV Series Animal Crossing On Air *'Mon-Fri': 7:00pm *'Sat-Sun': 12:00pm–3:00pm (Marathon) SM64P Channel This channel broadcasts Shows Made By 64 Studios, it currently has 0 shows but one will come out soon. Shows Total Drama Mario Island (upcoming) TSW This Will Feature Works By Mimi's TSW. Shows The Muppet Show Retro Episodes Sacramento International Television This channel features shows that are created by . Shows *Gravity by Pringles *F-Zero GP Legend: The Adventure Continues Archives Can't find your favorite show anymore? Try the archives. Category:TV Shows